A Collection of 100 word Malec Drabbles
by Malec-Obsessed-Fan
Summary: Title is self-explanatory. Just sharing the Malec love. Short and sweet. SLASH and I guess a T rating.
1. Petition

A Collection of 100 word Malec drabbles

**Been having too many ideas in my head lately. Trying to get them out before they disturb any more of my sleep. Harry Potter has 520,814 fics and Mortal Instruments has 3,620. I've calculated if all our fandom writers work 28 hours a day, 13 days a week for the next 50 years then we may have a chance catching up XD**

**So another fic from me. Honestly, I think I'm just trying to procrastinate from my exams. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, nor the concept. And I apologize ahead of time in case any of the drabbles resemble someone else's, it would be unintentional.**

* * *

><p><strong>#1 Petition<strong>

"What are you doing?" Alec asked, glancing over his boyfriend's shoulder as the warlock scribbled vigorously on a piece of paper.

"Writing a petition." Magnus replied but didn't expand further. Still curious, Alec reached down and picked up one of the pieces of paper set messily in a pile.

"Proposal for new Shadowhunter clothes." Alec read out loud, his brows rising as he read through the list. "Pink leather pants, orange sweatbands and purple tailcoats?" He frowned at the last one. "Failure to apply glitter is punishable by death? Isn't that going too far?"

Magnus looked indignant. "But it's _glitter_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Idea came to me at 6 AM then three minutes later, I ended up with another three and couldn't sleep so I wrote it down. Figured I'd just post it up for you to enjoy as well. Review please.<strong>


	2. Homophobia

A Collection of 100 word Malec Drabbles

**Second drabble up. Written because with every gay couple, there's always going to be at least one guy who's homophobic.**

****Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters, nor the concept. And I apologize ahead of time in case any of the drabbles resemble someone else's, it would be unintentional.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>#2 Homophobia<p>

"Can I have one cotton candy?" Magnus asked the store vendor brightly. It was a sunny day and Magnus had decided to spend it with his precious boyfriend at the amusement park.

Alec blushed cutely when Magnus gave him the cotton candy and drew him close, entwining their fingers together. Behind him, he heard someone pretend to gag, before the person muttered "faggot." Magnus' cat eyes narrowed. He squeezed Alec's hand reassuringly before he snapped his fingers.

A scream filled the air as the man ran for his life, wondering why a bumper car was trying to run him over.

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, another update. Seriously, I probably need a life or something. Review thanks and make my having no life worth it :)<strong>


	3. Feline

A Collection of 100 word Malec Drabbles

**Inspired by Magnus' beautiful eyes :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alec or Magnus, they belong to Cassandra Clare. I just play with them.**

* * *

><p># 3 Feline<p>

Magnus purred and rubbed his cheek against Alec's hand from their spot curled on the canary yellow bed after an intense night of lovemaking. Alec wrinkled his nose. "We smell horrible."

"I think you smell fine." At Alec's frown, Magnus continued, "well, if you insist, I'll snap us clean." Alec grimaced.

"That doesn't sound very hygienic. I think we should just take a shower."

The reaction was instantaneous as Magnus suddenly drew his lips back and hissed angrily before he promptly locked himself in his wardrobe and refused to come out no matter how hard Alec tried to convince him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, I'm surprised how much I enjoy writing these drabbles. Its the first time I had tried and it's fun. Review thanks.<strong>


	4. Shower

A Collection of 100 word Malec Drabbles

**Sort of a continuation from last drabble.**

**Disclaimer: No own, so there :C**

* * *

><p># 4 Shower<p>

Alec stubbornly crossed his arms while Magnus shook his head frantically from his position curled in the corner of the bathroom. "I can wait all day," Alec threatened, taking a seat in the bathtub as the water from the shower overhead ran over his naked body. Magnus didn't move.

"I won' leave until you come in here with me." Again, another shake. Alec sighed before he decided to take out his secret weapon. "For a night, I'll wear the maid's outfit you bought me," He paused dramatically, "with the cat ears."

Magnus was in there faster than he could blink.

* * *

><p><strong>Update up. Will begin writing the other drabbles. There's plenty more where they came from XD<strong>


	5. Infidelity

A Collection of 100 word Malec Drabbles

**Trying to not make my author notes longer than the actual piece. Now up to number 5.**

* * *

><p><strong># 5 Infidelity<strong>

Simon twiddled his thumb, looking at Alec unsurely and bit his lip. "Hey Alec," He suddenly said, "are you ever worried about Magnus being unfaithful to you? I mean, there are lots of men and women throwing themselves at him left and right… Do you ever worry that he may give into temptation?"

Alec glanced up shortly before he snorted. "No."

He sounded so sure, Simon wondered why Alec was confident about his lover's loyalty and so he asked him. Alec scoffed at the question.

"He's afraid I'll follow through with my threat and have him neutered."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please :)<strong>


	6. Eavesdrop

A Collection of 100 word Malec Drabbles

**And now lucky number Six.**

* * *

><p><strong># 6 Eavesdrop<strong>

Magnus sighed for the umpteenth time, completely bored out of his mind. Alec was sitting across from him, immersed in a book. Magnus didn't like it when Alec ignored him and planned to fix it.

Magnus suddenly let out a low guttural moan, his voice bouncing off the walls and Alec faltered in his reading. "OH YES, ALEC YES! JUST LIKE THAT BABY, RIDE ME GOOD!"

Alec looked horrified before he lunged for Magnus and shook him. "What are you _doing?_" He hissed, "My parents are next door! They can _hear _you!"

Magnus grinned wickedly. "I know."

* * *

><p><strong>Review... You know you want to :D<strong>


	7. Cockblocked

A Collection of 100 word Malec Drabbles

**Getting tired of writing author notes. Now onto seven.**

* * *

><p><strong># 7 Cockblocked<strong>

"Alec, you have no idea no idea how much I love you."

"Uh-huh."

"I love everything about you, from your adorable nose wrinkle to your cute little toes."

"Uh-huh."

"You are like the sun to me. Just like the solar-system revolves around it, I revolve around you."

"Uh-huh."

"And like earth without the sun, without you, I will wither away and turn into a giant ball of ice."

"Uh-huh."

A brief silence lapsed for a few seconds.

"Hey Alec, now that I've got you in the mood, let's have –"

"Magnus, shut up and go to sleep."


	8. Vindictive

A Collection of 100 word Malec Drabbles

**Drabble 8 up. Trying to be original, or at least I think I am. The downside of reading too much is that its hard to tell whether an idea is yours or not. Sorry if it sounds like anyone else's. Not intentional.**

* * *

><p><strong># 8 Vindictive<strong>

Magnus tried to smother himself with his pillow. He could hear loud moaning next door and the occasional thump as Jace and Clary got acquainted with each other. Alec unfortunately went with his father to Idris, leaving Magnus at home. He was sure even Simon was getting some action tonight as well. Annoyed, Magnus walked to Alec's CD player and turned the radio on full blast. The most god-awful music, like nails on a chalkboard, screamed through the speakers.

There, that should have killed the mood.

If he wasn't going to get any, no one else was.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Review please :p<strong>


	9. Anniversary

A Collection of 100 word Malec Drabbles

**Hoorah****! Next drabble up :)**

* * *

><p><strong># 9 Anniversary<strong>

Magnus grinned at Alec stupidly, making his lover look at him curiously. "What?"

"Don't you know what so special about today?"

Alec blinked. "Ah, no. Should I?"

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY! It's been two months, fourteen days, three hours, nineteen minutes and seven seconds since we first started dating of course!"

Alec looked slightly taken back. "Uh, okay."

Magnus looked pleased before a few moments later; the stupid grin was back on his face again. Alec looked apprehensive now. "What now?"

Magnus magicked two cymbals to wildly smash together. "OMIGOD! HAPPY ANNIVERISARY MY DARLING! It's been two months, fourteen days, three hours, nineteen minutes and **sixteen **seconds since we first started dating!"

Dear God, someone kill him now.


	10. Driving

A Collection of 100 word Malec Drabbles

**And another one... :)**

* * *

><p><strong># 10 Driving<strong>

"You're doing very well, lovely." Magnus praised his boyfriend as Alec slowed the car behind another car at the red lights. The lights turned green but the other car didn't move.

Alec growled and Magnus merely stared as the boy began beeping rapidly and loudly on the car's horn.

_Seriously_, Magnus thought as they finally started back up again once the other car shot away. _Where did Alec get the idea that road rage is okay?_

Just then, a car swerved in front of them and Magnus slammed his hand on the car horn.

"OH MY GOD! GET OFF THE ROAD YOU FUCKING LUNATIC!"

* * *

><p><strong>... Review? ... Please...?<strong>


	11. Heart beat

A Collection of 100 word Malec Drabbles

**I quite like this one :) New drabble up. Just a bit longer than usual.**

* * *

><p><strong># 11 Heart beat<strong>

"Magnus, I think I need some space."

The warlock stared, stunned. "But why?"

"Being around you too long isn't good for me."

Magnus flinched like he had just been slapped in the face. "Alec… after all we've been through, how can you say that?"

Alec frowned. "It's me not you."

God, how many times has he heard _that_?

"I'm just worried that at this rate, I'll become more prone to cardiovascular disease." Alec explained, "I mean, whenever I'm around you, my heart beats heavily in my chest and it keeps skipping a beat whenever you smile at me. And all that blood rushing to my face… That can't be good for me in the long term."

Magnus blinked stupidly. So… Alec wasn't trying to break up with him? He suddenly laughed with relief, picking Alec up and twirling him around before putting him back on the ground and hugging him. Alec blushed brightly, his heart hammering in his chest.

"My lord, Magnus! Knock that off, do you actually _want_ me to have high blood pressure?"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Review =)<strong>


End file.
